


Words

by Emeraldwhale



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poems, Poetry, im just posting it all, this is kinda old but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldwhale/pseuds/Emeraldwhale
Summary: I'm not on drugs, I promise.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Words

words are weird

you vibrate your vocal cords

flap your tongue

wiggle your lips

move your jaw

and out comes a sound

then again, a different sound

repeat x2-20

now you have a word

that word has a meaning

it can be anything

it could be a cat or a hand or a double decker triple layered chocolate and peanut butter cake

use that sound cluster

slap another one on afterwards

repeat x2-200

you got a sentence

you mash these noises together

one after another

so that now it has meaning beyond a single concept

it isn’t just one thing

its thoughts

ideas

questions

answers

information

commands

stories

conversations

COMMUNICATION!!!

everyone agrees on these sounds

unless you live very far

in which case it might be a little different

or if you live v e r y far

it might be completely different

but regardless

you think about something

have an idea unique to you and your brain

so you vibrate your vocal cords

flap your tongue

wiggle your lips

move your jaw

and share your thoughts with the world


End file.
